Everyone Loves a Wedding!
by Meri SG1
Summary: Ep Tag for 200 My take on why Sam smirked at Jack, and why Landry and Walter were plotting... SJ


Category: Episode Tag/Romance

Content Level: Age 13+

Content Warnings: Kissing, nothing graphic

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: 10

Spoilers: Episode 200

Summary: My take on why Sam smirked at Jack, and why Landry and Walter were plotting...

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

"**Everyone loves a wedding!"**

Sam listened as Vala came to the end of her 'wedding scene' pitch, describing how the 'Sam' character beams in with her 'gorgeous alien bridesmaid' to join the much-relieved 'Jack' and 'handsome' 'Daniel' characters at the altar for the long-awaited nuptials, conducted by none other than the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet.

'I wonder if a ceremony conducted by Thor could possibly be legal?' Sam pondered the idea briefly. It wasn't an option she had actually considered, but it had a certain appeal. Of course, it would mean excluding quite a few people from the ceremony – something that clearly hadn't occurred to Vala, who had happily populated the wedding with all the couple's friends and relations, as well as their SGC colleagues.

At Vala's final flourish, Sam couldn't resist turning to look at Jack. She knew she was smirking at him, but she couldn't help it. The poor man was looking like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights, horrified at the idea that any hint of his actual private life might make it to the big screen, especially after all they'd done to keep everything a secret. Luckily for poor Jack, Marty immediately rejected Vala's idea.

Sam thought she'd never seen anyone look so relieved – she had to look away lest she completely lose control and laugh out loud. She would have lots of fun teasing him about this later, and from the smirk on Danny's face, she wouldn't be the only one.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ 

As they stepped through the now-operational Gate, Walter and Landry in tow, Sam shifted her P-90 to a ready position, and then froze, mouth dropping open. Whatever was going on here, it certainly wasn't a 'standard recon' mission!

What looked like most of the active SGC teams were ringing the Gate area, P-90s festooned with balloons. The area in front of the Gate featured a huge open-sided white party tent, filled with tables and chairs and piles and piles of food, including what looked like a huge cake. Colorful streamers flew from every pole, and Chinese lanterns hung throughout, ready for the coming evening. At their appearance, the assembled group gave a huge cheer, waving their balloon-bedecked rifles, whistling and hooting.

Finally recovering slightly, she turned to see what Jack was making of it all – only to find her erstwhile CO looking not at the bizarre scene before them but at **her**, with a giant shit-eating grin on his face. Suddenly, it all added up. He'd been hinting about a surprise related to their upcoming wedding. This was it. She looked over at General Landry, whose smile almost matched Jack's – no wonder he'd agreed to Jack's odd suggestion that he go with them! And Walter, standing next to him, who at least had the good grace to look a bit sheepish at the deception. And Cam, looking** way **too pleased with himself, who'd actually had her going with all that talk about his 200th trip through the Gate! Sheesh, and she was supposed to be the brilliant one!

She looked back at Jack, who was still looking inordinately pleased with himself. He gave her his most winning smile. "Surprise! You are surprised, right?" Jack studied her face, satisfying himself that they had indeed pulled one over on the smartest person any of them knew.

Sam just shook her head and smiled back at him. "Yes, sir, you got me. I had no clue. I can't believe you went to so much trouble, though! I mean, Holy Hannah, look at all this!"

Jack's smile softened to the one he reserved just for her. "Nothing is too much trouble for the woman I love. Besides, everyone I asked about having a surprise engagement party immediately volunteered to help, and the whole thing just kept growing and growing…" He indicated the bustling scene. "…into this!" He looked at her intently. "You're okay with this, right?"

Sam realized he was starting to worry that he'd gone too far and upset her. Now that she was over her initial shock, she thought it was incredibly wonderful of him - yet another reason why she loved Jack O'Neill so much. She smiled her most special smile and leaned in to brush his lips with hers. "It's wonderful, Jack. **You're** wonderful; and I'm the luckiest woman alive."

She'd forgotten they had an audience. A loud cheer went up as the assembled crowd witnessed the kiss. Blushing, she started to draw back, but Jack was having none of it. He slid an arm around her waist, pushing their P-90's out of the way with the other hand, and kissed her soundly. The roar was deafening. Sam started giggling despite herself. It was all so ridiculous – after so many years of hiding their feelings, barely daring to touch each other outside of death-defying situations, here they were kissing in front of practically the entire SGC!

Jack drew back slightly to murmur, "No giggling, Colonel!" and then slid his other arm behind her back and dipped her for a really serious kiss. If it weren't for the almost deafening noise made by the assembled soldiers, she might have forgotten where she was entirely. Jack was a really, really good kisser when he wanted to be. Choosing to ignore their audience, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for all she was worth.

When Jack finally pulled them upright and released her lips, Sam was having trouble focusing, and from Jack's somewhat dazed look, she was pretty sure he wasn't quite in full possession of his faculties either. As they stood gathering themselves for a moment, listening to the applause swelling around them, Sam reflected on the strange journey that was her life. After so many sacrifices, so many close calls, it was frankly a miracle that she and Jack were finally a couple. More unlikely still, they were able to celebrate that fact with their SGC 'family', even if the wider world had to be kept in the dark for safety's sake.

Sam turned to look out at the sea of smiling faces, laughing as the cheering soldiers started popping the helium balloons tied to their rifles. Obviously it was time to get things started!

Apparently having come to the same conclusion, Jack stepped back half a pace and crooked his elbow out like the finest Edwardian gentleman, albeit one in military fatigues. "Shall we, my lady? I believe a celebration awaits!"

Sam matched his smile and took his arm. "Certainly, kind sir, lead on!"

As they descended the steps from the Gate, past their clapping, smiling teammates – their family, really, Sam thought – she marveled anew at this amazing surprise. Their upcoming wedding was unlikely to top Vala's wild imaginings, but she was pretty sure this engagement party was more incredible than anything Marty could ever dream up!


End file.
